For the love of blood.
by Chibi Calvin
Summary: This is a A/U yaoi. Truten, there so cute. R/R please.
1. Default Chapter

For the love of blood. Prologue.

By: Ryoko Briefs.

Rated: R

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ....... sorry.

Notes: Vegeta: WERE BACK!!!! Ryoko: OH YEAH!!! ..... this is an A/U yaoi. Be warned.

Prologue.

It was Midnight exactly when I reached my destination, could smell all the fresh blood waiting for me to drink. *This place is perfect* What is the name of this place? I look around until I come across a sign that reads..... "Satan city" Ha! what a coincidence. As I walk down the streets of this Satan city, My stomach growls indicating that I am once again hungry. I look around once again until I spot a young brunet girl on the corner. I smirk as I spot my first pray in this city. I slowly walk up to her as she shacks her hips impatiently as if waiting for someone. I am now standing right behind and I can smell that she is untouched. *all the better*

"Hello" I say and she jumps, then turns to me and smirk.

"Why hello hun, looking for a good time" *Ah.. Submissive, what a town* 

"Yes. You can that, I'm quite hungry" her smirk widens.

"Well I can fill you up" 

"We'll see"

I walk away and she follows, then I come across an empty ally. *Perfect* I start to walk through it and she hesitantly follows, I can sense she's getting nerves.... good. She turns her head back and that's when I make my move. I push her against the wall of the ally and roughly kiss her. Her eyes widen at first, but then slowly close as I start to kiss her more gently. As I lower my kiss, I can hear her moan and she grabs my hair. Suddenly I reach my destination and smirk as I start to place butterfly on the crock of her neck, her moans gets louder, but then turns into screams as I bit down with my sharp teeth. She tries to push me away but it's no use, she's too weak. As I finish I drop her to the ground and watch her die. I smirk to myself again. * Yes this place is perfect* I quickly set her on fire and leave. I walk searching for a place to stay and I come across an apartment, quite nice looking. I walk up to the mangers place and knock. I can hear mumbling then the door opens revealing a sleepy woman who's in about her thirty's. She looks up at me and smiles.

"May I help You" once again I smirk.

"I need a place to stay now"

"well come in and we'll see what we can do"

I walk in and about thirty minutes later, I walk and she hands me some key and points to my place. I walk in and see a bed. *just what I need* I lay down and slowly start to drift off.

Tomorrow I go to school. Orange star high, prepare to meet your worst nightmare.

Trunks Briefs.

* Okay that's My prologue, yeah I know kind of boring. Not to worry though it well get better, trust me. This is a Truten and there well be more Goten and Trunks when he get to school okay?! so tell Me what you think. Vegeta: words fail me.

R/R -later. 


	2. First Encounter.

For the love of blood. Chapter 1.

By: Ryoko Briefs

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do own DBZ. Opps typo. I mean Don't own them. 9_9''

Warning: this is a yaoi.

Chapter 1.

Trunks woke up to light shining on his face. *_Damn sun, light so sucks* _He pulls the blanket back over his head, but then remembers he has school. *_And I don't want to be late on the first day, do I?*_ He smirks from under the blanket, pulled it off him and groggily got out of bed. Walked to his suitcase and pulled out an outfit and walked to the bathroom. 20 minutes later walked out ready for school, dress in a pair black Dickies, black Adidas, a black T-shirt under a black slayer hoodie, some black shades and spiked bracelet on his right arm. *_Now for my car* _He walks out his house, and down the street, he smirks as a group of girls stop and stare at him, lust in their eyes. He just ignored them and continued to walk until he came upon a black 2000 Corvette convertible. He smiled at his car, pulled out some key from his pocket and hoped in, started the car and drove away.

"Goten It's time for school" Chichi yelled trying to get her second son to get up. *darn boy is so lazy... just like his father* She smiled at the thought of her husband, who is at the time sleeping, Then she frown.. "Goten!!! Get down here NOW!" with that Goten was down the stair in record time... Chichi sign at her half dress son, who was still try to button up him shirt. "Goten.. you better eat your food on the way, because at the rate your going, your gonna be an hour late" Goten grins at his mother. "sorry mom". Chichi signed once again at her son and smiled. "Just hurry up and get you butt to school" "okay"... with that Goten was out the window and off to school... "Why can't Saiyajin's ever use the door" Chichi shrugged and continued her husbands breakfast....

"Hey Goten"

"What's up Goten"

"Yo Goten"

All Goten's friends were their to greet him when he walked up to the building, also known as Orange Star High.. "hey guys, whatcha' up to" Goten wasn't the most popular guy in school, but he was popular. "We're waiting for you" One of his friends named Chester answered. Goten grinned, these guys were good friend.. a little fake, but good friends nonetheless. "Well lets head to class, the bell is about to ring, and Mr. Masaki will have my ass if I'm late again" said Tanshi, Goten's red headed friend. Goten grinned again as everybody agreed to head inside. But just as they were about to walk in a black Corvette pulled. And everybody that was outside stared at the hottie that walked out in everything black, except his lavender hair. Goten thought the boy was beautiful, though he'll never admit he thought that.. 

Trunks looked around through his black shades at all the people staring at until his eyes reated upon a pair of the blackest eyes he ever seen... yet they held innocents in them... first thought that came to Trunks mind was.. *_ Victim, and this time I'll have a little fun*_ He smirked and made his way to the innocent boy, ignoring all the lustful stares he was getting from the girls... he'll deal with them later. Right now, he had bigger fish to fry. Goten looked worriedly at the boy approaching him... *why me, why not any of the girls that were out here, they looked more then willing to help, but he didn't chose any of these girls, he chose me, now he's saying something* That's when Goten was brought out of his thoughts, he looked at the boy who was only inches away and said..... "Huh?" 

This made Trunks smirks again and then pulled his glasses off giving the Raven hair boy a good look at his eyes... Goten gasped within when he saw the purple haired boys eyes... never had he seen eyes like these.. so beautiful. Icy blue eye stared back at him and he was lost at thought and barely caught what the boy said to him.. "can you show me where the administer office is" It took Goten a while to register that in. "huh? oh yeah, follow me" With that Goten walked in school with Trunks right behind him... and as they left Goten's friends just stared off at their retreating form, then turned and looked at each other. "That guy is creepy" said Chester as he looked back at his retreating friend....

Goten and Trunks walked in silence with Goten looking at the floor and Trunks staring at him... the silence was broke when the bell ran.. Goten grunted, "Damn, I'm late.. again" Trunks smirked at Goten. "well go ahead to class, I'm sure I can find my way to the office". Goten looked up at Trunks and smiled making Trunks feel funny. "No I'll take you... anyway I'm already late and if I take the rest of the way, the me a note accusing my tardiness" "oh I see" Goten and Trunks finally reached the office where Trunks told the lady his name and she told his to take a seat and turned to Goten handing him a piece of paper. "here you go, now get to class" Goten nodded and headed for the door, Trunks watched him go and called out. "Later Goten, See you around" Goten turned to him and smiled not wondering how the boy knew his name. "Yeah see you later" with that Goten was out the door and Trunks smirked.

*_Yes Goten... I will see you later, you can count on that*_

(Okay that's Chapter one.... there will be more Truten stuff in here, just give me time... I don't like it when their rushed into a relationship... but anyways how is it so far? Good? Bad? come on guys tell me...) R/R   
  
-Laters


End file.
